A Sunny Winter Break
by Golden Blondie
Summary: Our favorite Blackthorne Boys are headed to the best resort in Hawaii to escape the harsh cold of Main during winter break. What lays in store for these cocky boys when they get a wake-up call from a few Gallagher Girls who are about to teach them a lesson or two... Contests, fighting, and new friendships. This is a whole new world of scheming and pranking. Rated T cuz IDK.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is going to a preview to a new story that I might be interested in writing. I hope U guys like it. Alternative POV's**

Zach POV

It was winter brake. Halleluiah! I know what you're thinking. _Why is he excited to have all the cold weather and snow?_ Well... let me tell you. Winter here is like H-E-double hockey sticks was frosted over than put in an ice box. That is how cold it is here.

Anyways, the reason my roommates and myself were so happy that the cold was here, meant that we could _finally_ get to go to the Hawaii resort that Jonas had hacked earlier so we could stay in the BEST room in the building!

It was going to be epic!

That dull bell rang through out the whole institute, signaling that the first semester was over. My roommates and I darted up the stairs to our room to pack.

Okay. Now introductions. I am Zachary Landon Goode. I, along with my roommates, go to 'The Blackthorne Institute For Troubled Young Men' which, by the way, I just a cover, so don't go all judging up on me. Our school was actually a school for spies. Which you should already know if you're reading this. My code name is Sinister, and I am the best in our grade over-all spy in my grade. I have two roll models and they are Joseph Solomon, and the one and only Chameleon.

Next is me best friend, Grant. He is the strongest in our grade and I can sometimes beat him. He, as well as myself, looks up to the Chameleon and the rest of their crew. But he mainly looks up to Duchess, the groups strangest. His code name is Duke.

After him is Nick. He is the disguise specialist, much like the main person he looks up to. Peacock. Nicks code name is Gecko.

Then last but most certainly NOT least is Jonas. Jonas is a nerd. No other way to put it. he can hack into anything. Well, with the exception of everything anyone from the 'Crew' creates. But even the CIA can't hack that. He strives to be just like Bookworm, and his code name is Hacker.

Anyway back to the present. Grant was talking to me about finding a cute girl to hang with over our long break.

"Um... guys." Jonas says softly.

"Yeah, Jonas? What is it?" Nick asks.

"Um well... you see... we never paid. For anything." That was Jonas was worried about? With his hacking skills nothing should go wrong.

I voiced my thoughts. "Yeah. You're right." Jonas said gaining a little confidence.

"When am I not?" I asked smirking. Grant and Nick groan, and Jonas rolls his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~

We had finally arrived, after a full day of traveling, at the 'Blue Eyed Beauty Beach Resort.' The place was AMAZING! There was 4 different pools, 1 lab pool, 2 hot tubs, a basket ball court, a track, a hiking trail, you name it. It was there.

We walked over to the check-in desk, and Jonas said "Reservation under J. Anderson." She smiled politely at him, and checked her computer. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she was staring coldly at the computer. I'm sorry. It seems that your name has been taken off the list of gu-"

She was interrupted by a angelic voice saying, "It's okay Casandra. Let me look at it."

We turned around to see four girls, each one beautiful in there own way. One of them, looked like America's next top Model, with her silky black hair and green eyes. The one in the middle was a Southern Belle. You could tell by looking at her with blond, almost white, hair and pail skin. The girl on the other end was pulling off the Goddess look, with dark skin and bright brown eyes that match her hair.

But the last one, the one that had spoken up, was the one I was staring at. She had beautiful, bright blue eyes that sparkled and perfectly toned skin, and long blond hair that shined it the light. But best of all they were all wearing bikinis that showed her perfectly toned 6 pack.

She started walking over to 'Casandra' and went typing and her fingers practically flying over the key board.

She clicked a few more buttons then said, "I'll let you buy this time. You can have the two rooms down the hall that won't be rented for another few weeks." she kept talking while handing us a key each. She leaned over to my ear, and I cursed myself as my breath caught in my thought. "Next time don't forget to pay." Mmm... she smelled like fruit. Wait! What did she say?

But before I could ask she giggled and walked over to her friends.

As they were walking out everyone of us went, "Dang." at the same time.

We were brought back to reality when the counter lady was 'tsk'ing us. _Man_ , I thought as we walked to where our rooms were. _I really should have come here sooner..._

 **So.. u need 2 tell me whatcha think. I will have a poll up to determine if people want me to continue this or not...**

 **-The Chameleonie Blondie**


	2. Just listen

Sorry, I positively hate these myself, but I had to tell the world of those who are Gallaghet Girl lov'n FanFiction people whats going on with my story.

Well, in the very few reviews I got, they all said that I should continue. But I cant see that really happining if there're only 5 people who like it. So, if I can get 5 more reviews by April 17, then I will continue. If not then... I dont know... Delete it?

Love ya,

The Chameleonie Blondie

If u see that there is 10 reviews by the requiered date than PM me to suggest what should happen later in the story. I love hearing waht u guys have to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Within one day I had more reviews than I asked for previously! Only 1 person voted on my poll but ever single review said for me to review. Thanks again. I will write this story just like my other one. Updates when I can, (or when I am not reading :P) and some serious kick-butt scenes. (Mainly by the GG's though:) Thax. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

Cammie POV

So, the girls and I were walking out of the owners suite (Yes, my family owns a Hawaii resort. And yes, I am the 'Blue Eyed Beauty' of the resort. Macey and Bex insisted on the name, not me. No, my family is not rich, the building was actually a hotel the previous Director owned but didn't want anymore so he really just gave it to my parents so they could earn money, when that I was born.) when Liz pointed out four boys, looking confused, at the front desk. I heard Casandra say, "-that your name has been taken off the list of gu-" I interrupted her.

"Its okay Casandra. Let me look at it." Casandra is a retired Interpol operative and is a friend of my mom and when she got board and had nothing to do at her house, I asked if she wanted to work here, and she happily said yes. So when I walked over and hacked there file (there was proof that they _had_ been on a list for a room) she wasn't suspicious.

Wow. The location they reserved from was Blackthorne, the boy version of Gallagher. Huh. They also tried hacking to where they could rent the best rooms in the resort (The owners suite) without paying.

I got out of the page then reserved two rooms under my name so they could stay. I honestly felt bad for them, packing and coming all the way from Main. So I grabbed 4 room keys and walked over to a boy with sharp green eyes. Those eyes. I know them from some ware... Catharine! He was Catharine's son. Oh well, he looks okay. But everyone knows that looks can be deceiving. I'll have to watch him carefully.

Anyway, I walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "Next time, don't forget to pay." He looked dazed than completely shocked. I giggled as I walked back over to my girls.

Bex whispered, "What was that about?" They all looked at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes and smirked as I said "We have some hacking, Blackthorne Boys in our mist."

Liz's eyes grew wide, Bex cracked her knuckles, Macey started whispering something about 'where am I going to find-no, no that won't- too short...', and I looked at them with an evil glint in my eye and they each gulped. (But only audible to a spy, of course)

I usually only get this look when someone has either talked about me behind my back (Tina), gave me a bruise in sparing (besides Bex of course), or the very unlucky soul who tried (but failed) to beat me in a mission. Basically, this is my 'Kick-Your-Butt-Face' and everyone who I have used it with has gone to the Infirmary for no less than 8 weeks. (Lets just say Tina had some catching up to do.)

"Do you guys want to go to 'The Shed' and get a board so we can work on our surfing skills?" They nodded yes. "Yeah" Bex said, "I haven't surfed since last summer."

'The Shed' was a surf shop that had surf/beach cloths and every color of board you could think of, that my dad owned, since they taught me to surf before I could even talk ( Literally.) it was natural that they owned some sort of surf shop to cover for accidents. I was on my own surf board the _minute_ I could walk. My parents are spy's, but they both grew up in the middle of no where, so when they moved here I was given the complete opposite of what they had growing up. And they wanted me to be the best. Which I was. My friends and I were.

My little 'group' was practically celebrities without the constant cameras in our faces. We once had a booth at my families resort for autographs. It started as a joke 'cause my dad said we were famous, but we didn't believe him so he set up a booth to prove he was right. And he was. There were over 200 people that wanted an autograph or picture. It was crazy.

Anyway, we walked, well more like ran, to the shop to grab a board and get going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip in the water~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bex and I were being lazy and talking about what we should do to 'prank' the boys, when we heard quiet water shredding from behind us. I looked over to Liz and Macey (who were talking about some high-tech clothing devise thingy) and casually tugged my ear, (A/N Kiera Cass owns that :P) our sign to quickly change conversation.

Liz nodded, barely, but still nodded. I was turning around to catch a wave (cause frankly I didn't want to deal with anyone right now with me 'Mission' face still on, which is what the girls called it) when a male voice called out, "Yo, Beach Blondie."

I turned to look at him and was meet with a face of light hazel eyes and light brown/red hair. Not attractive to me, but definitely Macey's type. Also one of the boys from earlier. "Yeah?" I asked.

He averted his eyes as if a fish was now more amazing than the universe. "Um... well... they guys were wondering... well if..."

This was annoying. "Well, are ya ganna finish your sentence, or are ya gonna sit there with your mouth open like a awked Benny?" (A/N underlined words have meanings at the bottom)

Bex says,"Cam, I think he is." She laughs while Liz says, "You just got a burn to the point of a crisp." as she high-fives Macey. All the while the boys' faces' get redder than my moms tomato's.

I raise my eyebrow at him as he looks back at his group of friends. Green eyes paddles up as Hazel backs away. "Hi, my name is Zach, and this is" Hazel eyes, "Nick," dull blue eyes, "Grant," light brown eyes, "and that is Jonas."

I point to each of us as I say, "Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey." I look at him expectantly, but he doesn't do anything so I raise my brow again and say, "You gonna sit there too, or did you need something?"

He shakes his head and says, "We were wondering if you could get us better rooms than the dumps you gave us?"

I stand up on my board perfectly balanced (a skill I mastered at age 7). The girls' eyes go wide in fear. "Excuse me?!"

He doesn't seem intimidated, but only a little shocked. "Well, we reserved the nicest rooms at the resort and we didn't get them." He says shrugging.

My hands have now balled into fists, and the girls are backing up as well as the boys. Except the one in front of me. "With. Out. Paying." I spit it out as if it were poison.

By now a little fear has registered in his eyes, but he covers it up well. "You better be careful, because anyone else would be out on the street right now! That resort is MY property, and MY responsibility, so don't you _dare_ try and tell me what I should and shouldn't do because without paying, you could be in jail for longer than you even thought possible! You actually should be on a plain right now going back to where ever you came from! But I decided to be nice and now I get treated like some of you trash!" My face was red with rage and Bex was slowly trying to come up to me and make sure I didn't kill him.

"Caammm...?"

"What, Bex?!" What can I say? I was mad.

She shock of the hatred because she knew it wasn't for her. Instead she smiled her evil-plan-trick-smile and said, "Why don't we do a little friendly 'Who's better' surf competition?"

And just like that, my face became normal, and a small smile slowly spread (A/N mouth-full) across my lips.

 **Awked: Shocked, awed, surprised**

 **Benny: non local, tourist**

 **Thank you for reading! :) Don't forget to read and review to get the next chapter faster.**

 **-The Chameleonie Blondie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! They mean the world to me! This weekend is my B-Day so I decided to be generous and update both my books. Hope you like them. Enjoy!**

Zach POV

The 'Bex' girl says something about a surf competition and 'Cam' has a small smile that spreds across her beautiful face.

 _Wait! I did NOT just think that._

"I challenge you to a surf battle. Winner gets the better room." Cam says while smirking. Hey, I have a copyright to that!

Before I have a chance to think about it or even accept, Grant, being the dumbo that he is, says, "We accept."

All the girls smirk at his confidence. _Uh oh._ I thought as Jonas took a picture of them. I paddled up to Jonas.

"Jonas why did you take that picture?" I asked.

He looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it wasn't. "I am scanning it into the internet to see if I can find anything on any of them." He replied in a 'duh' voice.

I waved Grant and Nick over as the girls started back to the shore to 'stretch.'

"Oh look. I got something. Their names are Cammie Morgan, Bex Baxter, Macey McHenry, and Liz Sutton. Oh, here is a bunch of different accounts. Twitter, Instagram, and... and... and their own website?" Says Jonas.

"Click on the Twitter profile." Grant demands, I mean, suggests.

Jonas does and looks at their page. Wow. They have over 400,000 followers. (A/N I think that's right, I obviously don't have a twitter.)

Nick looks shocked as he says, "Their latest post was 'Just challenged 4 tourists to a Surf Battle at Sea Turtle Bay. (I made that up :)) First girl there gets a free t-shirt and an autographed surfboard. First boy gets a kiss on da cheek by each of us.' Haha, I think that they're a little over confidant."

"Uh...I don't think so." Grant says.

"Why do say that?" Nick asks.

"Just look at the beach." My mouth fell open. There was like 100 people there and the tweet was posted 2 minutes and 38 seconds ago.

Cammie and Macey were kissing a guy on the cheek as Bex and Liz were signing a girls' board.

"Woah." Nick said.

"Yeah." I said. What else was there to say?

"Guys, wait, there's more. 'Cammie Morgan has won every Surf Battle on Sea Turtle Bay for 6 years straight. The only other people to come close to beating her are the also specially talented Bex Baxter then Macey McHenry. The young surf superstar has already been offered over 25 full ride scholarships to many different collages around the country."

Oh. That's why they have so many followers. (They had a group account.)

Jonas goes back to reading. "Most people around the town know her as the 'Blue Eyed Beauty' from the 5 star beach resort on the coast of Hawaii. She is always thoughtful and caring to everyone and has a beautiful personality. Most girls around her town want to be her as they get older. But life wasn't always easy for the young surfer. She had been bullied and beaten by her uncle when her parents were over seas with the military. She had a good attitude even when her world seemed to hate her as she dealt with the abuse, verbal and physical, for a little over 3 years. Since then her mom became the headmistress at her boarding school, The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional young woman. And exceptional she is.' says 'Beach Talent' magazine"

"Ok, who, again, is surfing her?" I asked.

Dead. Silence.

We look at each other. They point to me.

"What? Why?!"

Grant says, "You have the most experience on surfing."

I look at each of them in turn. "I'll. Kill. You." They all respectably gulped.

We were interrupted by Liz yelling, "Let the battle begin!" Cheers roared across the whole beach. Some were blowing kisses to the girls, some waved and whistled. Others even had signs!

One boy blew a kiss, Cammie pretended to catch it, pressed it to her cheek and blew one back. The guy fainted. Wow.

Cammie started to paddle out further and got set. I came up behind her.

"Good luck, Goode." She smirked.

"Yeah you- wait! How in all of Hawaii beach did you find out my name?!" I interrogated.

She looked back at me innocently, a small smirk faintly planted on her pink, full, lips. _Stop in Goode!_

"We're in an ocean, Goode." She says before duck diving under a wave.

Now I only had one thought in my mind. _Here we go._

 **Kay... so... what needs to be done to make it better? Tell me, please! If you don't give suggestions how am I supposed to make it more enjoyable? Give me reviews, PLEASE!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **-TCB**


End file.
